We're Family Forever
by amazinggalaxy2003
Summary: Just after Percy retrieved the Golden Fleece, he thought everything was calm. But then a new adventure begins and he is required. Not only is he needed, but also his family. Join Percy as he delves deep into a secret so old not even the gods knew about it. A secret that tells him not also is family important but a major necessity. Because We're Family Forever. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**We're Family Forever**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. The series all belong to Uncle Rick. This happens just as Thalia is introduced in The Sea of Monsters, later coming on to The Titan's Curse when Nico was introduced. Characters may appear OOC.**

**Chapter One**

Percy's P.O.V.

There was banging on the door. Grover flew inside without waiting for permission.

"Percy!" he stammered. "Annabeth ... on the hill ... she..." The look on his eyes told me something was terribly wrong. Annabeth had been on guard duty that night, protecting the Fleece. If something had happened-

I ripped of the covers, my blood like ice water in my veins. I threw on some clothes while Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. "She's lying there... Just lying there..."

I ran outside and raced across the central yard, Grover right behind me. Dawn, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened. A few campers were already making their way towards the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armor and pajamas.

I the clop of horse hooves, and Chiron galloped up behind us, looking grim.

"Is it true?" he asked Grover.

Grover could only nod, his expression dazed.

I tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed me by the arm and effortlessly lifted me onto his back. Together we thundered up Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had started to gather.

I expected to see the Fleece missing from the pine tree. but it was still there, glittering in the first light of dawn. The storm had broken and the sky was blood red.

'Curse the titan lord," Chiron said. "He's tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The Fleece," he said. "The Fleece did it's work to well."

We galloped forward, everyone moving out of our way. There at the base of the tree, a girl was lying unconscious. Another girl in greek armor was kneeling next to her.

Blood roared in my ears. I couldn't think straight. Annabeth had been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there?

The tree itself looked pretty fine, whole and healthy, suffused with the essence of the Golden Fleece.

"It healed the tree," Chiron said, his voice ragged. "And poison was not the only thing it purged."

Then I realized that Annabeth wasn't the only one in armor, kneeling next tho the unconscious girl. When Annabeth saw us, she ran to Chiron. "It... she... just suddenly there..."

Her eyes were brimming with tears, but I still didn't understand. I was too freaked out to make sense of it all. I leaped off Chiron's back and ran towards the unconscious girl. Chiron said: "Percy wait!"

I knelt by her side, She had short black hair and freckles. She was built like a long distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth- a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I'd never heard of.

She wasn't a camper. I didn't recognize from any of the cabins. And yet I had the strangest feelings I'd seen her before...

"It's true," Grover said panting from his run up the hill. "I can't believe..." No one else was coming close to the girl. I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning.

"She needs nectar and ambrosia," I said. She was clearly a half-blood, whether she was a camper or not. I could tell that just from one touch. I didn't understand why everyone was acting so scared.

I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulders."Come on!" I yelled to the others. "What's wrong with you people? Let's get her to the Big House."

No one moved, not even Chiron They were all too stunned. Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes. her eyes were startling blue- electric blue. The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wide-eyed. Who-"

I'm Percy," I said '"You're safe now."

"Strangest dream..."

"It's okay."

"Dying."

"No, " I assured her. "You're okay. What's you're name"

That's when I knew. Even before she said it. The girl's blue eyes stared into mine, and I understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. Everything. Kronos had done it to bring another chess piece into play-_another chance to control the prophecy._

Even Chiron, Annabeth and Grover. who should've been celebrating this moment, were too shocked, thinking about what might mean for the future. And I was holding someone who was destined to be my best friend or possibly my worst enemy.

"I'm Thalia," the girl said. "Daughter of Zeus."

And immediately a rush of unknown memories flooded my mind in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapt 2**

** I don't own Percy Jackson. All the characters and everything belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. OKay?  
><strong>

Percy's P.O.V.

I saw a young woman with black hair reaching just above her shoulders, a murderous look on her was clad in what a goddess would, her white dress stained with blood, billowing in the wind. Her hands were fisted and covered in blood, but that's not what terrified me. What terrified me was the fact that everything around her was dead. I mean everything like plants, animals, people and even a few monsters. Where her eyes were supposed to be, was just pure white. Even though it was only just vision I could sense she radiated pure energy and could easily defeat a god.

"It is done, Father." For someone with blood and dead people scattered all over, she had a soft and melodious voice that would easily convince people to do what she wants. Maybe that's her power?

And then another voice spoke. No one was there except for her and me peeking in.

"Well done, my daughter," an older man's voice said. "Well done".

And the vision changed.

* * *

><p>This time though, it was a young man. He was dressed in a greek chiton and sandals. He had jet black hair and startling sea green eyes~just like mine. I briefly wondered if he was a son of my dad's too, but immediately threw away the idea as soon as I heard the conversation. He was talking what sounded to me like the older man's voice from the vision before~ definitely not my dad's. The voice was echoing around the room.<p>

"What shall we do about it, Father?" The young man asked."I don't know, son. I don't know" The older man's voice said. "Let's just hope your siblings will not make a mistake, they ought to regret."

The young man nodded and prepared to vanish, before the older man called him back.

"Son?" he called out.

"Yes, Father?" The son asked.

"Tell your brother and both your sisters to wait. For now." The son nodded before finally vanishing out of the chamber or whatever the heck it was called. And of course the memory once again had to change. Oh, the joy it brings me.

* * *

><p>Now this vision gave me the creeps and I have no idea why. It just does. Anyways, two people were standing in what looked like some type of trophy room. Helmets, swords, shields, javelins and a bunch of other creepy war stuff that I didn't recognize were hung all over the room.<p>

"Nicolai, we do not know when they are going to strike. We need to act as quickly as we can and be prepared. We need to send at least someone to monitor their moves. Nataliya, perhaps?" One of the people said. She had dark chocolate brown hair that reached just a few inches under her shoulders. She turned around and faced the guy across the room looking at the map of something. Probably the world thousand of years ago. The guy had jet black hair and onyx black eyes. He had the palest skin I ever saw. His skin was so pale I could almost swear he was related to Uncle Hades.

"We cannot be sure when they will strike, but yes I do agree, sister. We must be prepared for when they strike unsuspectedly. As for sending someone to monitor for us, I'm afraid we cannot do that. Yes, I agree Nataliya would be the perfect choice, but may I also remind you that we are younger than them. And you know about her episodes. She cannot fully control them. I fear it would be too dangerous to send our sister after them. Besides, we do not know what creatures they have there. And if they do, we do not even know what they are capable of. We must never underestimate them, sister. You know that."

The sister nodded and said: "I understand, brother. When will we prepare?"

The gut from across the room~Nicolai turned and gave his sister a weird look that as if to say_ Are you nuts?_ "Now of course. When else?" He said. "As you yourself said we never know when our siblings will strike." And with that the vision vanished and I found myself staring at Thalia's electric blue eyes. She looked dizzy, as if she was going to fall any minute. And she did. She blinked~before collapsing and falling unconscious again.

"Hey, Thalia? Thalia?" I shook her shoulders but she wouldn't wake up. "People! Hello! Unconscious girl? Anyone notice?!' I yelled and it seemed to bring people out of that weird trance they were in. "You're gonna be safe, Thalia," I said. "Trust me" As Chiron lifted us onto his back, galloping towards the Infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Family Forever**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. All the characters and everything belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. Okay?**

Percy's POV

Annabeth was pacing the Infirmary back and forth so much I thought she would make a crack on the floor.

"Calm yourself, child," Chiron assured her "She will be fine." Personally I didn't think Thalia was going to be fine. A pine tree since you were twelve? I would have withered and died if I were her. Speaking of Thalia, I was still captivated ~Thank Annabeth, she told me what it meant~ by the visions. I never saw anyone, much less knew about the two guys and girls. Aside from the first guy that looked like me, I never recognized anyone that looked like them. I was so deep in my thought that I didn't even hear Annabeth call my name until she slapped my arm. Hard.

"OW!" I exclaimed. "What the heck?!"

Annabeth glared at me. "I said do you want to go out for now. Let Thalia rest and recover. She'll need it."

Nodding absentmindedly, rubbing my still sore arm I followed her outside.

So we walked camp for a while and tried to walk of our worries, even though we both knew it wouldn't work. So we eventually just agreed to do our own stuff. Annabeth go back to her cabin and go do her thing, while I try to calm myself in my happy place. The beach. The one place in all of camp that helps get my nerves down. The closest I felt a connection with my dad. So I took a deep breath and counted to three, and jogged, trying to take Thalia of my mind, hoping that she would be okay.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the beach alone, feeling the waves soothe my mind. I took a deep breath and tried to forget the visions, but I just couldn't. It was like even if someone wiped away my whole memory they would still be there clear as day. I recalled the first vision about the girl with black hair and how she said it was done. What was done? I didn't understand any of it. And the guy that looked like me ~What did he mean by "What shall we do about it, Father?" Was something happening? And the last vision too, was what confused me the most. Who was "they"? And why were they going to attack? Who was Nataliya and what were her episodes? And were there really creatures more dangerous than the usual monsters? I had so many questions running through my head and I didn't have answers for any of them. I know I sound like a child of Athena (please don't tell Annabeth) but I was just too curious.<p>

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth call my name "May I sit beside you?" I nodded.

"Annabeth, what do you think about now?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"About the whole Kronos-bought-himself-another-chess-piece thing. Will Thalia be the child of the Prophecy after all?" I said. Annabeth looked troubled, like she didn't know how to respond.

"I… to be honest with you, Percy I'm not quite sure what to feel about it either. I mean having Thalia back is great and all," Her eyes then lit up in happiness before facing away from me again. "But yes, it's the whole Kronos thing I'm worried about. Thalia might be the Prophecy child who knows? But if she chooses Luke…" Annabeth choked and her eyes brimmed with tears.

How could she still feel sorry for that guy? I mean he poisoned Thalia's tree! How could you do that to someone whom you supposedly "love"?! There were times that I really didn't get Annabeth at all.

"You still feel sorry for Luke!" I asked her "Even after everything that guy's done you still like _him_?"

"Percy, Luke…" I cut Annabeth off. "Annabeth, he tried to kill Tyson! He poisoned Thalia's tree! He tried to kill me! Annabeth, Luke isn't the guy you think he is now! Annabeth,_ he's on Kronos' side now!_"

Annabeth started sobbing a little and I kind of felt guilty. I didn't mean to yell at her, but seriously! The guy's evil now! "You don't understand, Percy" She cried. "Luke was the only family I ever had along with Thalia. He would never do that kind of thing. He was probably forced to do it or something! Or else something bad could have had happened! Luke would never do this!" And with that she ran back to the cabins, leaving me alone with the waves for company.

* * *

><p>It was dinner now and everyone was gathered in the dining pavilion and they were all talking about Thalia. I even heard one of the Aphrodite kids ask: "Did you see the way Percy was looking at her? He totally has the hots for her!" They squealed. Trust Aphrodite's children to gossip about dating your cousin. Well, you can since gods don't have DNA, but it would be way too weird for me to try and even like Thalia. As a romantic interest, I mean. So I stood up and offered the juiciest meat and the most plump and sweetest grapes and said: "To Poseidon". I went back to my seat just as everyone fell silent, their gaze directed onto the Infirmary. And I found out who they were looking at.<p>

Thalia came out of the Infirmary with a cast and sling on her right arm and her left foot. She was being accompanied by an Apollo kid holding her tightly on her opposite hand and gently leading her to the Zeus table. She still had her scars but they didn't look as bad as before. And even before I knew it I had already stood up, walking towards her. I gently took her hand from the Apollo kid muttering a brief thank you and we walked to the Zeus table. My eyes scanned the crowd to see if there were any reactions and my eyes found the worried face of one of Demeter's daughters~ Katie I think her name was. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she held a posture that clearly said" I'm coming. No excuses." She stood up and walked to us grabbing Thalia's other arm and we slowly and gently guided Thalia to her table.

Katie and I looked at each other and we both knew this was going to be one long summer. A very long summer.

* * *

><p><strong> Hey so I hope you found this story interesting so far. This chapter is the longest so far. Hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Au revoir!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**We're Family Forever**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. All the characters and everything belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. So I decided that from now on this story is going to be a crossover between Percy Jackson and Sanctuary. I just really love the show and I'm addicted to it! I don't own Sanctuary either. **

Percy's POV

So after dinner I figured Katie Gardner and I would have a sleep over at Thalia's cabin since it would be no use if Thalia had a nightmare of some type of freakish demigod dream. Demigod dreams were sometimes pretty intense. And I imagine things wouldn't be pretty good if Thalia had one. She just got turned into a human after all and one of the Apollo kids told me it wouldn't do Thalia any good if she was stressed. Or worse. Traumatized. So we grabbed our stuff and all. Sleeping bags, pillows, Riptide and Katie even grabbed her phone.

"Shhh," she told me. "Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll beat your ass up" She winked, but I was still pretty scared about that. I eyed the phone warily. Phones and demigods never got along. Demigods had this scent that just alerts monsters from miles away, and technology act like the bait, as if to say _Hey! Demigods are here! Please eat them!_ I might have said some stuff about Demeter's kid, but it all changed when one of Katie's brother's judo flipped and Ares kid after insulting one of his little sisters. So ever since I tried to avoid making them mad, but most of the time they just kept to themselves.

So we slept in the cold lonely Zeus cabin, almost freezing to death and creeped out by the big Zeus statue.

We let Thalia sleep on an actual bed and we slept on the floor, on either side of her. Katie was playing something on her phone and I was just lying there, staring at the ceiling, mesmerized by the swirling dark skies.

"Percy?" I heard Katie ask me.

"Yeah?"

"You think Thalia's going to recover soon enough?"

"Soon enough for what?" I asked confusedly.

Katie shrugged. "I don't know, I guess. Just another chance at the demigod life?"

"I don't know. I mean she was only twelve when she got turned into a tree. Maybe, I guess?"

Katie sighed. She looked at me with sad eyes and said: "I feel like we're rushing Thalia into this. I was thinking of maybe just easing her into it."

I nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. I mean I'm not saying Thalia is weak or anything, but this is just her second chance after all. So yeah. Let's just ease her into it right now."

Katie smiled. " 'Cause we're family forever."

* * *

><p>"<em>RISE AND SHINE, SWEETHEART!" <em>was the first thing I had heard the next morning along with some 70's rock music blaring out from her phone. I sat awake up in my bed almost banging Katie's head and I heard Thalia giggle, from her bed. Her giggles soon grew into laughter and we were all soon laughing so hard, I thought I was even crying. Our laughs soon decreased as rapid knocks on the door, became more agitated. I stood up and opened the doors and came face to face with Annabeth, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail. I did a double take and blinked my eyes. Annabeth coughed.

"Chiron said he was going to talk to you three at the Big House later after breakfast." Annabeth looked at Thalia and hesitantly waves a her hand at her.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Just because I was a tree, doesn't mean I'm helpless, Annie" She opened her arms for a hug. "Where's my hug?"

Annabet flew into Thalia's arms and sobbed. "Hey, hey now," Thalia said. "Don't cry on me." Annabeth only wrapped her hands tighter.

The cabin was silent, except for Annabeth's crying and Katie and I both knew to respect that. Neither Thalia and Annabeth had seen each other for a long time and she and I both gave them time for that. I was smiling when I noticed a shadow with four legs, standing right behind me. I turned around and found Chiron's face wearing a soft smile.

"I apologize for breaking the reunion," he coughed. "But I must tell you that there is an important meeting happening in Olympus right now," he looked at me, Katie and Thalia respectively. "And it involves you three."

The three of us all looked at each other in confusion. "Alright?" Katie said confusedly, although it was more of a question rather than a statement.

"The Olympians want you there in half hour." Chiron smiled at us again, but before he left he turned around and said: " This something you might be familiar with, Catalina." Katie's head snapped and her eyes widened. They stared at each for a while until Chiron nodded, finally walking out of the cabin.

We had our bags packed and we were anxiously waiting for Chiron in the Big House. The door opened revealing him and~ wait. Where was Mr. D?

"Yes, the situation is grave to the point Dionysus was called back to Olympus."

"Do you have everything?" Chiron asked.

"Yes." I looked at him. "Chiron can't you tell me~" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, my boy. But the gods must be the one to tell you." He led us to Argus's van. "Take care, children." he winked at Katie. She smiled and shook her head. From the drivers seat, Argus grunted at us. "Yeah," Thalia said, shivering. "We're ready."

We arrived at Empire State not long after. I looked up and I couldn't help but be held in awe. I've only been here once, after all.

"600th floor, please." Katie said politely. The guy looked at her crazy. "Look, woman, there is no 600th~"

"Look my father is Zeus and I will toast yo, so just let us in." Thalia threatened. The guy nodded vigorously and handed me the key. "You k-k-know t-t-the w-way." he shakily pointed a finger at the elevator. We made our way and got in. We inserted the key and pressed 600.

"Katie," I asked her. "Hmm?" she turned and looked at me her honey eyes, bright. I suddenly remembered the vision I had when I touched Thalia. "Why did Chiron call you Catalina?"

She faltered and stuttered. Katie opened her mouth and then closed it, as if she couldn't say what she wanted to. She took a deep breath, but the elevator opened and we were engulfed by a bright light. And we stood right in front of the whole olympian council. And they're faces were all filled with worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are <strong>**greatly appreciated! Anyone else like Sanctuary? And mad it didn't get a fifth season? Thank you!**

**- amzinggalaxy2003 **


	5. Chapter 5

**We're Family Forever**

**Chapter Five**

** I don't own Percy Jackson. All the characters and everything belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. So since I decided the story from now on is a crossover between Sanctuary and Percy Jackson, there will be quite a difference from what I originally planned. I'm very sorry I didn't update for so long. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa," Ashley grinned in delight. "This is so frickin' awesome!"<p>

The whole of the Sanctuary team~ Magnus, Will, Ashley, Henry, Clara, Watson, Druitt and Tesla were all in Empire State Building (Well, everyone but Big Guy for obvious reasons). Helen had apparently been called in here for some reason that only she knew of. "Your mother has never taken you here before?" Druitt asked, surprised at the fact at how his daughter was marvelling the building as if she had never seen it before.

His daughter looked at him with an uncertain expression. "Once, I think," she confusedly tried to recall if she had ever been here before. "With Henry. Mom was on a business trip with the head of the Sanctuary here, in New York. Then _stuff_ happened and we never went here ever since."

Henry shivered. Helen looked at her daughter insanely. "I had a good reason not to, Ashley. The last time we went here, you disappeared for half a day, _with_ Henry and God knows what could've happened to you and him!"

Will looked at Ashley. "Seriously? Half a day?" Ashley shrugged with an innocent look on her face, while Henry shook his head and quietly chanted 'No, never again'. John smiled. Of course his daughter would inherit his lack of modest behaviour and thirst for possibly dangerous adventures.

Watson looked at his goddaughter in surprise. "Well you are your mother and father's daughter, so it would be no surprise for me if you disappeared like you did." he said, smiling, in his charming and delightful british accent. Helen smacked him across the arm and Watson jumped in surprise.

"I do not just go disappearing randomly, James Watson! And if I do, I probably have a good reason to do so!" He rubbed his arm in pain and nodded. "Okay, okay. Sentimental much, dearest He~"

"Doctor Helen Magnus?" Everyone all turned around to look at a boy, possibly in his mid-teens. From what Watson deducted, he was probably a hispanic, with brown eyes and black hair.

Helen smiled. "Yes, actually. I snt? I presume you are the one she sent?" she extended her hand for a shake and the boy hesitantly shook her hand and nodded. "Mr. Druitt?" he addressed.

John raised his eyebrows. "Here." The boy handed him a picture and everyone gathered around to take a look.

The picture, to simplify, was beautiful. The word wasn't even close compared to the picture, yet no one had any other words to describe it. It was a pure white palace, adorned with the most intricate, sophisticate and the most beautiful patterns embellished in gold. It had the biggest pure white double doors, also adorned with golden patterns that seemed to slither all over the door, seemingly creating new patterns. The suspicion was confirmed when one of the patterns intertwined with another one, making another intricate one, although this time it formed some sort of shape. It glowed brightly, before the glow diminished and the shape unraveled itself again.

"It's beautiful..." Tesla breathtakingly said, and even he couldn't keep the awe and excitement in his voice. Will's mind immediately went to profiling it, but couldn't as he was too distracted to focus on anything else. He looked over at his girlfriend, Clara, whose face had the same reaction as everybody's. She swallowed, and then gently stroked the picture. It sparked, emitting a scream from her.

A couple of people froze and turned to look at her. "Just a panic attack, don't worry!" Nikola yelled. He even had had the decency to wink at some of the ladies, for which Helen also smacked him. "Okay, okay. No need to be jealous, beautiful Helen."

Said woman turned to look at him, with annoyance clear on her face, but before she could even say something, Ashley interrupted her. "If you're quite done," she drawled, her arms draped across Clara's shoulders. Will also had his attention focused on his girlfriend. He examined her hand and shook his head. "Just some shock, that's all. Nothing too serious."

Clara Griffin pulled her hand from Will's grip and held her hand to her chest. She looked at the hispanic boy. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

But the boy only smiled in delight. "Oooh, another ickle photosensitive." he mused. "Yes, Lord Apollo and his children will definitely be delighted to finally have another one."

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley asked curiously, but he only looked at his watch and turned to look back at them again. "We only have a half hour left, 'till the meeting starts. Let's go now, and you can pass the time." Druitt and everyone else were surprised when he grabbed Ashley and Helen, and teleported away. John's jaw fell open, Nikola choked on his own saliva, and James, oh James. His eyes simply widened in surprise.

"He just- he just- he just teleported!" Nikola cried. Clara hit him on the arm. "Be quiet and watch what you're saying!"

The hispanic boy reappeared again, this time grabbing Will and Clara, leaving John alone with Watson, his former best friend ( and possible rival, when it came to dealing with his former fiance's affections) and Nikola Tesla, the insufferable git (also a rival).

"What do you suggest we do now?" John asked. He was still holding the picture of the temple in his hands..

"Oh I dunno," Tesla snapped sarcastically. "We teleport wherever the hell they went to?"

John looked at the insufferable man, and resisted the urge to murder him on the spot. "You know very well I cannot do that unless I have been to the place, Tesla. Besides, how do we even know where they went off? And it's not like I can sense where he went to. He might teleport, but it does not mean we have some sort of empathy or whatsoever. Even I have been there before, wherever could they be? The place could be huge!"

James Watson looked at the two hooligans before him and sighed. _I do not know how Helen chose them over me,_ he thought. Clearly the man wasn't thinking his age.

"You visualize, old friend. Visualize. Or have you never known the meaning of that word, Old Johnny?"

The bald man turned to look at him, his eyes twitching. He was considering about murdering him, too. Finally, John got his temper in check and took a deep breath. He put both his hand and focused on visualizing the palace.

"Visualize, my old friend. Visualize." he heard Tesla's annoying voice.

"Yes, you insufferable old man!" he growled. "I know!"

He opened his eyes making sure no one was paying attention to before disappearing in a small cloud of molten lava colored smoke, not knowing the surprise the other end would give him.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, how was that? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time! It's just there's so much stuff and schoolwork combined, I barely even have time to work on this! Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for all the follows and favourites. Love you guys so much!<strong>

**- amazinggalaxy2003**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're Family Forever**

**Chapter Six**

** I don't own Percy Jackson. All the characters and everything belong to Rick Riordan. I only own the plot. So since I decided the story from now on is a crossover between Sanctuary and Percy Jackson, there will be quite a difference from what I originally planned. I'm very sorry I didn't update for so long. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Dear God..." Helen Magnus couldn't even fathom what she was seeing right now. She craned her head left and right, but the view was too much to look at. Shops were scattered all over, and so were people. Some of them she wasn't even sure if they were actually humans!<p>

"Shut up!" Ashley laughed, and did a 360 turn. She like her mother, also had a huge smile plastered on her face. The place looked like pure paradise, with happy people dancing and laughing together.

"Hey, um can you~ Where the hell did he go?" Ashley asked in confusion. "He was just here~" Magnus Jr. was cut off when Will, Clara and the hispanic boy suddenly popped in.

"Dear God!" Helen cried and rushed over to the couple to see if they were alright. Clara seemed to be dizzy and nauseous, nothing serious. But other than that there was nothing wrong.

"Ah," Will winced and touched his head, stumbling backwards and bumping into someone. "Sorry!" Will exclaimed.

"It's okay, man. Just be careful next time." Everyone's jaw dropped. The man~ no he was not a man. He had goat legs for his bottom part and tiny horns on his head. "What you never see a satyr before?" he grinned and then trotted of to his other satyr friends.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That."

"A satyr," Magnus said in awe. "Half -human and half- goat." Helen grinned and laughed in delight. "I think I know where we might just be."

* * *

><p>"I know about the Sanctuary and all the abnormal stuff, with you guys being at least a century old, but I'll never get used to this one."<p>

Everyone craned their necks here and there, not believing what their eyes were showing them. There were temples here and there, shops scattered and satyrs talking and laughing together. They walked along the crowds, trying to blend in. Another satyr trotted past them and Clara stared at.

"So are we expecting three stooges to be teleported?" Clara asked. "Or is Jack going to teleport with Moe and Curly?" Ashley almost choked. Helen smiled and Will laughed to hard he couldn't even breath. "What?" Clara asked playfully, and even she couldn't help but laugh.

"Με συγχωρείτε;" **(Excuse me?)** They turned around to face a blonde haired young girl wearing an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' and jeans. The four people looked at her and then her face. She had ice blue eyes and her face reflected both concern and excitement. "Είστε νέος εδώ; Ποιος είναι θεϊκή μητρική σας; Δεν φαίνεσαι μια χαρά. Εδώ επιτρέψτε μου να σας βοηθήσει" **(Are you new here? Who's your godly parent? You don't look fine. Here let me help.)** She approached Clara and gently touched her cheek. Her hand glowed as she softly sang unknown melodic words.

By the time she finished Griffin Jr. looked as good as new with a cheshire grin on her face. "I feel better already," she stretched her arms and legs.

"But how did you do that? Are you an abnormal too?" The girl's face suddenly turned into that of confusion.

"Mom, I'm not sure if she speaks english." Ashley said. Helen nodded and turned to the girl.

"Εντούτοις" **(How)** Helen gestured and she struggled to think of the word she was looking for. "Εντούτοις θα -υποτίθεται~"** (How-you-do~)**

"It's alright," the girl smiled. "You don't have to speak greek. I can speak english. Its just that this part of Olympus is usually known for conversing in Ancient Greek."

Well that blew it off.

There was silence and then Ashley spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ashley smiled and laughed. "Olympus? Ancient Greek? What did we time travel or something?"

"Let me get this straight," Clara said seriously. "What do you mean by Olympus? Are we on Olympus from 2500 years ago? Because I know from my History class that Ancient Greeks did not wear orange shirts and jeans speaking english. No offense."

The girl laughed freely once more and combed her beach blonde hair. "No, no. Trust me, girl. We're still in the 21st century."

Will looked at the three girls and immediately his vision blurred and his head hurt like hell.

"Will?" he heard someone ask. "Will are you alright?" He fell to his knees and felt someone behind his back cushion his fall.

"His head is burning and he's sweating. He has extreme fever. We should get him to the infirmary and my father should be able to fix him up." he heard the girl's voice filled with worry.

The last thing he heard was someone screaming about getting to the medical wing and a crowd gathering over with Helen whispering: "It's alright, Will. Everything will be alright." Clara stroked his forehead and kissed it and that was all he remembered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Will? William?"<p>

Will opened his eyes groggily and groaned in pain. The lights were bright, blinding him and he immediately closed his eyes again.

"Dim the lights," A masculine voice ordered. "It's too much for him to take."

"Yes, Father."

Will opened his eyes again, and this time he was relieved to find out that the lights were indeed dimmed out. He tried sitting up only to have a hand push him gently back down again.

"No," the man ordered firmly. "Rest your back." This was the first time Will had his eyes on the man. He had blonde hair~same as the girl's from earlier, only his eyes were bright and sunny type of blue and not icy. He was wearing a white shirt that defined his muscular arms and jeans. Nothing a medic would wear while treating their patients. Will stared at him, dazzled and the man suddenly grinned, his pearly whites more blinding than the light from before.

"I know, kid. They ogle at me all the time. Too bright for them not to stare." Will almost passed out again. Was this guy flirting with him? Did he not know he has a girlfriend? Speaking of which, Will's mind immediately flittered over to Clara. "Clara, is she~"

His question was answered when a girl this time smacked the man across his head. "OW!" the man exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Apollo," the girl snapped at him. She had auburn hair and looked to be at least twelve. She had silver eyes and~ _Whoa, silver eyes?,_ Will thought. He focused on the girl and his mind was not playing any tricks on him. The girl did indeed have silver eyes. "The_boy,_" there was something about her tone of voice when she said 'boy' that meant she did not have a good relationship with them. "Has just woken up. And he has a lover, Apollo."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, Arty. Everyone who's in love with me is already in a relationship. Sad isn't it?" The girl from earlier sighed and rolled her head. "Please." she pleaded. "Enough with the whole everyone loves me thing."

"There even Kayla said it." 'Arty" snapped. "Now I must go tend to my hunters. They need me."

"Goodbye, little sis!" Apollo said. Arty turned to him, her eyes twitching.

"Goodbye, Aunt Artemis." Kayla said. Arty turned to her and smiled. "Goodbye, Kayla."

And with that she was gone. Apollo stood up to and turned to Kayla. He pecked her cheek and said: "I've gotta go, sweetheart. My people await me!" And with that, he too disappeared. Awkward silence fell before Will decided to break it.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"That was my father, Apollo and his _twin sister, _my aunt Artemis. They argue about who's older all the time. It's Artemis. My father likes to brag about being older since Artemis usually takes the form of a younger girl because of the whole maiden thing and~"

"Whoa, hold on. Takes the form of a younger girl?"

Kayla looked at him confusedly. "Yeah. Greek gods can take whatever form they want."

"Greek gods?"

"Yeah" she nodded. Greek gods."

"But aren't they just myths?"

Thunder clashed and Kayla shook her head at him. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. Lord Zeus and the other gods hate being called myths."

Will looked at her crazily. "You just saw two gods disappear out of thin air. I'd be glad to hear an alternative to that, Will."

"They could be abnormals!

"They could be whaaaat?" Kayla asked, a dazzled look on her face.

"Never mind," Will muttered. It occurred to him that this girl knew gods back and forth, but had no idea what abnormals were. Kayla looked at him and nodded, but Will knew she wasn't going to just let it drop down.

He opened his mouth and closed it again. "I have one more question though," he asked.

The girl tilted her head and gestured for him to ask. "I'd be pleased to hear it," she sat on one of the chairs.

"Where are we?"

She smiled slyly. "Welcome to 21st century Olympus, Dr. Will Zimmerman."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at the throne room, at the same time<em>

"Helen," John said.

Hmm?"

"I just realized it was your birthday and I just, you know wanted to celebrate it."

The woman turned to him, her eyes widened. "Montague John Druitt, you better not have done anything stupid." she said her voice dangerously low, with her hands sneaking behind for her well hidden gun.

By this point, John couldn't help but grin. "No, actually. It was completely unplanned, and none of us expected it."

Helen dropped her eyes. "They knew when my birthday was?" she asked, shock clear in her voice.

"Nope."

"Then what do you mean?" she cried out.

John led them to a set of big doors and slightly pushed it open. It gave a majestic creaking sound and Helen Magnus almost fainted.

" Hello, dearest Helen. How have you been?"

* * *

><p><strong> Longest chapter ever. I hope you guys like it. I was going to make it shorter but then I was like, Nah, screw it. Get it over with and yeah. This happened. The greek I just got from google translate, so correct if need be! 1802 words! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks you, guys!<strong>

**- amazinggalaxy2003**


End file.
